Conventionally, it is well-known that a crawler type working vehicle is driven by use of an HST type non-stage transmission mechanism (as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Gazette No. Sho 60-89,454). However, there has been no HST type transmission apparatus having an HST type non-stage mechanism for driving and an HST type mechanism for steering.